Birthstone and Birth flower
by MnC21
Summary: Sakura was frequently bullied by others. Oneday, Ami and friends threatened her to stay in haunted house. There, she met a hollow and a shinigami. Later, she befriend the shinigami. As Sakura learnt about birthstone and birthflower, she shared it with the young captain. *There is a sequel: Daffodil*


I am back with another HitsuSaku one-shot! I think this is my longest one-shot. Please enjoy it and leave a review^^

Well, I know I should update Different Life, Same Love. I'm just in a mood of writing this story. For those of you who wait the next chapter, please be patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. (How I wish I could own them.) Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: Sakura was frequently bullied by others. Oneday, Ami and friends threatened her to stay in haunted house. There, she met a hollow and Shinigami. Later, she befriended the Shinigami. Sakura learnt about birthstone & birth flower and she shared it with the young captain.

Birthstone & Birth flower

"Hey, big forehead girl! Where are you going to go, now?" Ami asked in a mocking voice.

"Uh, um, n-nowhere…" A pink haired girl answered, frightened.

"Well, I'll bring you to a nice place then." Ami smirked.

"Where are you going to bring her, Ami?" One of Ami's friends asked.

"I'm bringing her to a special house near the hill."

"Hey, Ami; do you mean the haunted house?"

"Yes," Ami said with a grin in her face.

"No, I don't want to go there! It's a scary place!" Sakura began to cry.

"Oh, come on, spoil girl. You'll go and stay there until the night."

"No!"

Ami and friends grabbed Sakura's arms and dragged her to the haunted house. They forced her to enter it and when Sakura was already inside, they blocked the entrance with heavy things so Sakura couldn't go outside. Then they left her.

Six year old Haruno Sakura was frequently bullied by others due to her large forehead. Yamanaka Ino, her best friend, always helped her whenever Ami and friends annoyed her. But, not this time. Ino got a fever so that she had to stay at her home until she recovered enough.

"Let me out!" Sakura yelled, but no one answered. Sakura started to cry. She was so scared. She heard from people that this house was haunted. Every night a scary and terrific voice could be heard from this house. "I-Ino, I wish you're here…"

BRAK! Suddenly, old furniture in the haunted house was crushed into pieces. Sakura screamed in frighten. She saw the broken old furniture but couldn't see what crushed it. Then she heard a big terrific voice spoke to her.

**Look what it is! A little girl; and you are smelled tasty enough to eat!**

Sakura screamed louder as the invisible creature came closer to her. Slowly, Sakura could see it. Its visible became clearer. By the time it was in front of her; Sakura could see it very clearly. It was a big scary white masked monster.

Sakura wanted to run, but the monster's tail didn't let her. Sakura knew she couldn't do anything else, so she just closed her teary eyes, waited her death to come. She heard crush voice in front of her and later she felt her surrounding became colder.

When she opened her eyes to see what happened, she saw ice everywhere. The white masked monster was nowhere to be seen anymore. And she saw a white haired boy whose appearance was years older than her standing few meters in front of her. **(Remember, Sakura was still only six years old.)** The boy wore black kimono and white haori. He held a sword in his right hand. Then, he placed his sword in its place on his back. **(Well, I think you all already know who the Shinigami is. I mean, who else Shinigami (captain) character in Bleach who has white hair and ice/water element type of Zanpakutou? Yep, it's our tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou!)**

Later, Toushirou approached Sakura and held his hand to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura, still shocked, unconsciously hug him and cry on his chest.

Toushirou was surprised at first, but he responded by placing his hand on Sakura's head and rubbing it. He whispered to her, "That's okay. You are safe now." Hearing it, Sakura hugged him tighter and still cried.

'It's strange. I never respond to any hug before. May be it's because this little girl is really frightened. Well, according to her reatsu, this must be the first time she saw Hollow. Okay, may be being nice and comforting her for a while isn't a bad idea.' Toushirou thought to himself.

Later, Toushirou felt three people (little girls) walk toward the house. 'They must come because of the sudden crush.' Toushirou wanted to stop the three little girls before they really arrived at the house, but with Sakura still cried in his chest, he decided to send his ice clone to approach the three little girls.

Outside the house, Toushirou's ice clone appeared behind the tree little girls who were Ami and friends. Since Ami and friends didn't have high reatsu enough to see Toushirou's ice clone, they didn't sense his presence.

"Ami, what should we do now?" One of Ami's friends asked.

"Yeah, Ami. What should we do? Don't you hear that sudden crush? I mean, how if, how if something happened to Sakura?" The other friend asked.

"So why? We often bully Sakura," Ami answered.

"B-but, how if she dies?"

"N-no! She shouldn't die! We- we're going to get trouble. Now, we should go to the haunted house and check if Sakura's okay."

'Oh my. They are bad girls,' Toushirou's ice clone thought. He took out his Kikanshinki (an item that Shinigamis use to perform memory replacement) and held it to Ami and friends. A bird's head popped out from the top of the device and produced a puff of smoke, causing Ami and friends to fall unconscious. Then he carried them to the bench on the nearest park. After that, Toushirou's ice clone disappeared into water.

Inside the house, Toushirou's ice clone's experience was accumulated to him, causing him to pity Sakura. He then wrapped his arm around her body and thought, 'No wonder that she cries. She is always been bullied by those bad girls.' Toushirou didn't know it was correct or not to say this, but he whispered to Sakura, "Calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

Sakura looked up with her teary eyes, "Re-really?"

Toushirou loosened his grip, "Yes." He managed to wipe her tears away, "What is your name, little girl?"

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"It's a nice name, Haruno. Mine is Hitsugaya Toushirou. Call me Hitsugaya, okay?"

"Hit-su-ga-ya? That's a long name; how if I call you Hitsu-kun?" Sakura asked in innocent voice.

Toushirou blinked, "If calling me Hitsu-kun can make you stop crying; okay, you may call me that."

Sakura blushed as she just realized that she was crying on him. 'He is nice.' Sakura thought. "Th-thank you, Hitsu-kun."

Sunset could be seen in the sky, so Toushirou walked Sakura home. Sakura blushed as she looked at their holding hands.

"Hitsu-kun."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Never mind. Just don't tell anyone about what happened today, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

XXX

The next day

Toushirou was resting on the 'haunted house'. Everyone in the village was too scared to come to the house so Toushirou managed to stay there. He still thought about Sakura. He couldn't believe that he didn't use Kikanshinki to her yesterday. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her.

Later, he felt someone's reatsu walking toward the house. 'It was her reatsu,' Toushirou thought. Then he walked to the main entrance door to greet her. Sakura came back to thank him again. She told him that Ami and friends didn't bully her anymore. Sakura enjoyed her day and said it was because of him. She said to Ino that nothing happened the day before. She kept her promise not telling anyone, making Toushirou to smile.

After a long pause, Toushirou finally told Sakura all about Shinigami. He knew he shouldn't tell human, but he couldn't help it. The previous night, he wandered around the village and surprisingly he found out that Sakura was the only human who had high reatsu enough to see Shinigami and Hollow.

He just wanted to teach Sakura how to control and hide her reatsu so there will be no Hollows that will know and hurt her. Surprisingly, Sakura could understand his explanation very quickly. She even could control and hide her reatsu only in days, causing Toushirou to admire her natural talent. Later they became very good friends.

XXX

Days passed. Regularly, Sakura visited Toushirou every two or three days, after school time. Usually, she came to have a chat with Toushirou, but sometimes she brought him some food. When Toushirou told her that he loved to eat watermelon, Sakura always brought it to him every weekend.

"Haruno, I'm really grateful that you always bring me watermelon, but how do you tell your parents about it?" Toushirou asked while slicing the watermelon.

"I told them that I have a regular weekend picnic with my best friend and my part is bringing the fruit," Sakura answered as she waited for the watermelon

"Well, I feel guilty about it." Toushirou held her the sliced watermelon.

"You don't have to feel that, Hitsu-kun. I also eat the watermelon." Sakura took a bite at her watermelon.

"But you lie to your parents circuitously. '_Your_ part is bringing fruit' has an indirect meaning that _I_ bring another food." Toushirou also took a bite at his watermelon.

Sakura giggled, "Really?"

Toushirou nodded, "Why do you do this, Haruno?"

"Because… I love you, Hitsu-kun." Sakura's face turned red as she blurted out those words and so did Toushirou's face. "W-we're friends, aren't we? You are my best ever friends, Hitsu-kun," added Sakura.

"Sure, we are. And … I love you, too, Haruno," Toushirou rubbed Sakura's head, causing her to blush even more and smile.

Toushirou didn't know why, but he felt very happy when Sakura said she loved him. He also felt it was right to tell her that he loved her, too. Before his thinking flew further about the 'love', he reassured himself that their love was only best friend's love. 'She is only six years old. She may say 'I love you' to all her friends,' Toushirou thought, felt a bit disappointed with his own judgment.

XXX

One day, Sakura brought a scroll when she came to visit Toushirou. Before Toushirou could ask what scroll it was, Sakura crawled into his lap.

"Hitsu-kun, were you born on December?" Sakura asked, staring at his eyes

"Yes, how could you guess it?" Toushirou wrapped his arms around Sakura's back to keep her balance in his lap.

"Your eyes, they're turquoise."

"So?" Toushirou raised one of his eyebrows.

"Don't you know that turquoise is December's birthstone?"

"Birthstone?"

"Yeah." Sakura held the scroll to him. "Look at this, Hitsu-kun. There is a list of Birthstone and Birth flower. I learn it in my school."

"Hm, let me see it." Toushirou took the scroll with his right hand while his left hand still holding Sakura's back. Sakura helped him to open the scroll. "Haruno, does every birthstone match person's eyes color?"

"No, if it did, I would have been born in May," Sakura replied.

"I see… So, you were born on…?" Toushirou asked while his eyes stared at March birth flower.

"March!" Sakura exclaim proudly. Toushirou looked surprised and Sakura noticed it. "What's up, Hitsu-kun?"

"Um… Nothing, just… I am familiar with your birth flower."

Sakura blinked, "Familiar?"

Toushirou smiled, "Daffodil, March birth flower, is the insignia of my division."

Sakura nodded understandably. Toushirou had told her about Soul Society and its thirteen divisions days before.

"Hey, Hitsu-kun; can I be a Shinigami in your division?"

Toushirou chuckled, "Yes, you can. But you have to die first to be a soul and be sent to Soul Society. After that, you have to enter Shinigami Academy. Normally, it takes six years until the graduation."

"Six years? Just like my age now."

"Still want to be a Shinigami?"

"Yeah! Your division's insignia does match my birth flower. I really want to be a Shinigami in your division! It's my promise to you, Hitsu-kun!"

Toushirou chuckled, "Well, okay then. Let's call it Daffodil promise."

"Okay!"

"You have to fulfill it, Haruno. But I don't want you to do it very early. Remember, you still have a life."

"Yeah, I know it, Hitsu-kun." Sakura giggled.

XXX

Weeks passed and it was the time for Toushirou to return to Soul Society. He told Sakura about it a day before his departure. Although felt terribly sad, Sakura understood that he had to come back to his own world.

That day, in his departure day, Toushirou realized that he had broken many rules by telling Sakura all about Shinigami and Soul Society things. There was only one thing he should do: erasing Sakura's memory. He found it really hard to do, but he had to do it. It was the protocol.

So, Toushirou held his Kikanshinki in his pocket as Sakura came closer to him to give him a last good bye. She had teary eyes that made Toushirou sad, too.

"Hi-Hitsu-kun, I-I'm not going to say Goodbye, but I'm going to say See You Later," Sakura said as she held him a flower: Daffodil. Toushirou took the Daffodil as he held his Kikanshinki tighter. 'Should I erase her memory? Should I?'

"Don't worry, Hitsu-kun. I will never forget my Daffodil promise to you. I will be a Shinigami in your division! Just wait!" Sakura said in determination causing Toushirou to release his grip on his Kikanshinki. Then he knelt down and rubbed Sakura's head. "Yeah, I'll wait." He gave Sakura a goodbye hug. After that he opened the portal, and then said "See you later."

'Until the end, I couldn't erase her memory,' Toushirou thought as he looked at the Daffodil. He sighed as he entered the portal, waving hands to Sakura. 'I wish Soul Society doesn't know this so I will not be punished.'

XXX The End XXX

Wow, 2151 words, not counting Author's Note, Disclaimer, Summary, Title, or Birthstone and Birth flower list! This is really my longest one-shot!

Well, about Toushirou's ice clone, honestly, I haven't watched it so I'm sorry if the description is weird. I just read in Bleach Wiki that Toushirou could create an ice clone that looked like the real him (It even has blood). How I really thank Wikipedia! It has Bleach Wiki and Narutopedia that really helped me type my stories.

Hmm… I think I forgot something. Ah! That's it! Toushirou's ice clone! I've just remember that ice clone is one of Bankai special ability. Mmmm… It's troublesome to edit the story now, let's just make it Toushirou used his bankai to defeat tha hollow in the haunted house, okay?

Well, here is the list of the Birthstone and Birthflower! (I wish FanFiction can read table)

No

Month

Traditional Birthstone

Modern Birthstone

Simple Meaning

British Style Birth flower

Symbolization

US Style Birth flower

Symbolization

1

January

Garnet

Garnet

Constancy

Carnation

Love, pride, beauty, distinction, and fascination

Snowdrop

Love, fascination, distinction, and gratitude

2

February

Amethyst

Amethyst

Sincerity

Violet

Faith, wisdom, and hope

Primrose

Modesty and virtue

3

March

Bloodstone, Jasper

Aquamarine

Courage

Daffodil

Rebirth, respect, regard, and unrequited love

Daffodil

Rebirth, unrequited love, and vanity

4

April

Diamond, Sapphire

Diamond

Innocence

Sweet Pea

Modesty and simplicity

Common Daisy / Daisy

Innocence, purity, and loyal love

5

May

Emerald, Agate

Emerald

Love and success

Lily of the Valley

Humility, chastity, purity, and sweetness

Hawthorn, Lily of the Valley

Happiness, humility, and sweetness

6

June

Alexandrite, Emerald

Moonstone, Pearl

Health and longevity

Rose

Love and appreciation, while other meaning depends on each color

Rose

Love, gratitude, and appreciation

7

July

Ruby, Onyx

Ruby

Contentment

Larkspur

Levity and lightness

Delphinium, Larkspur

Joyful, fickleness, and sweet

8

August

Sardonyx, Carnelian

Peridot

Married Happiness

Poppy

Remembrance

Poppy / Gladiolus

Moral integrity

9

September

Sapphire, Peridot

Sapphire

Clear thinking

Aster / Forget-me-not

Patience and daintiness

Morning Glory / Aster

Daintiness, love, and magic

10

October

Tourmaline, Aquamarine

Opal, Tourmaline

Hope

Calendula

Winning grace

Calendula

Grief, Sorrow

11

November

Citrine, Topaz

Topaz, Citrine

Fidelity

Chrysanthemum

Compassion, friendship, and secret love

Chrysanthemum

Cheerfulness, friendship, and abundance

12

December

Zircon, Ruby

Turquoise, Blue Topaz

Prosperity

Narcissus

The sweetness of whoever receive it

Holly / Narcissus

Sweetness, self esteem, and vanity

Thank you for reading and please leave a review ^.^

*MnC21*


End file.
